


Двух станов не боец

by JenWren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Двух станов не боец

**Акт первый**  
  
**Сцена первая**  
  
**Снейп** :  
Неладно что-то в Датском королевстве,  
До коего мне, к счастью, нету дела –  
Поскольку вечно я не помню дат,  
Хотя нередко сам хожу поддатым.  
Однако нынче дать могу вам слово,  
Что я в датчане сам готов податься  
Ведь там у них неладно только что-то,  
А в Хогвартсе у нас неладно все.  
  
( _Поет_ ):  
Страшно жить в волшебной школе,  
В ней отсутствует уют,  
Домового ли хоронят,  
Ведьму ль замуж выдают.  
  
Прибежали в избу дети –  
Юных хогвартцев отряд  
Вот бы их куда-то деть -- и  
Сразу б жизнь пошла на лад.  
  
Мчатся тучи, вьются тучи,  
Их гоняет Дамблдор.  
Я спросил – а будет лучше?  
Он ответил – невермор!  
  
Колокольчик, символ воли,  
Прозвенел, но тут же смолк.  
Страшно жить в волшебной школе,  
Где любой любому волк.  
  
А этот мальчик – тот, который выжил –  
Он выжал из меня уже все силы,  
Да так, что сам я еле выживаю…  
А профсоюз наш выжил из ума.  
Профессор Флитвик, старая галоша,  
По наущенью Гермионы Грейнджер,  
Чтоб эльфам сэкономить на зарплату,  
Профессорский состав единым махом  
Вдруг взял и на полставки перевел.  
И мы теперь, сводя концы с концами…  
(Ой нет, я сформулирую иначе,  
Не то меня опять затроллят слешем.)  
И мы теперь, от нищеты спасаясь,  
Преподаем уроки в час урочный,  
А в неурочный – кто во что горазд.  
Вот хорошо профессору Трелони,  
Она в газеты пишет гороскопы,  
Как все умрут, причем нелегкой смертью –  
И мигом разлетается тираж.  
Макгонагалл – та тоже не горюет:  
Снимает селфи, обернувшись кошкой,  
А после продает на фотостоках,  
Ведь котики у нас всегда в цене.  
Лишь я один, несчастный академик,  
Покамест объявленье дал в газеты:  
«Ищу работу. Лучше за зарплату.»  
И жду, авось откликнется судьба.  
  
**Сцена вторая**  
  
( _Входит Люциус Малфой_ )  
**Люциус** :  
Профессор, вам письмо. Совиной почтой.  
( _протягивает письмо_ )  
  
**Снейп** :  
Так где ж сова?  
  
**Люциус** :  
Признаюсь вам, любезный,  
Так осовел я в родовом поместье,  
Что новое призвание обрел.  
  
**Снейп** ( _все еще сомневаясь_ ):  
Но… право.. вы – сова?  
  
**Люциус:**  
Скорее филин.  
Зато какой!  
(У _служливо_ )  
А вот хотите – ухну  
Вам прямо в ухо? Вижу, не хотите.  
А зря – ведь я известный ухажёр.  
  
**Снейп** :  
Тогда, дружок, ухаживай отсюда.  
  
( _Люциус уходит, Снейп вертит в руках письмо_ ).  
  
Он улетел… Но обещал вернуться.  
А я забыл спросить, кто отправитель.  
Что делать… Открываю просто так.  
Конверт какой-то очень уж зловещий.  
И так некстати чешется рука…  
( _Распечатывает письмо, читает_ ):  
Текст прост и лаконичен до предела:  
«Вы приняты. Оплата по тарифам.  
Теперь дальнейших ждите указаний.  
До связи. Не целую. Тчк».  
  
Вот здорово! Но каковы тарифы?  
И кто мой анонимный наниматель?  
Ага! Приписка: «Ты меня узнаешь  
Уж коль не по лицу, то по походке  
Иль, может, по чему-нибудь еще».  
Ну что ж! Теперь мне стало все понятно!  
Но что понятно – я еще не понял.  
  
**Сцена третья**  
  
( _Входит профессор Квиррелл в тюрбане_.)  
  
**Квиррелл** ( _напевает_ ):  
На голове его тюрбан  
Траля-ля-ля-ля-ля…  
Но враг отправлен будет в бан…  
Траля-ля-ля-ля-ля…  
А может быть, получит в жбан…  
  
Ах, Северус, с тех пор, как я для денег  
Веду программу кинопутешествий,  
Я сделался таааакой непостоянный  
Что сам себя насилу узнаю.  
Живу то настроеньем левой пятки,  
То даже, вы подумайте, тюрбана.  
Ведь это он меня привел сюда,  
А для чего – я сам пока не в курсе.  
  
**Голос из-под тюрбана** :  
Заткни-ка уши, ты, звезда экрана!  
И повернись к профессору спиной.  
  
**Квиррел** :  
Заткнуть необоримо тянет уши…  
  
( _поворачивается спиной к Снейпу_ )  
  
**Голос из-под тюрбана, Снейпу** :  
Ну что, узнал меня? Хотя походка  
Моя ни к черту из-за левой пятки,  
Но все-таки поверь: я твой хозяин  
И первое тебе заданье дам.  
Итак, внимай же: прочитать ты должен…  
  
**Голос из левого ботинка Квиррела** :  
Тюрбан, хорош, мое настало время.  
Эй, Квиррелл, а пошли играть в лапту!  
  
**Квиррелл** :  
И так всегда! Никак они не ладят –  
Тюрбан и пятка. Я же, горемычный,  
Не знаю, как обоим угодить.  
( _Убегает, еле поспевая за левой пяткой._ )  
  
**Снейп** :  
Вот новости! В глазах моих туман.  
Таинственный хозяин мой – тюрбан!  
Но что он хочет от меня – бог весть.  
Я вроде должен что-то там прочесть…  
  
( _уходит_ )  
  
**Акт второй**  
  
**Сцена первая**  
  
( _Входит Дамблдор с бумагами в руках, слегка озабоченный._ )  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Неладно, бают, в Датском королевстве…  
Ну, что у них неладно – это ладно,  
А в Хогвартсе все ладно, даже очень,  
Навряд ли хоть один найдешь изъян.  
Но вот с профессорами нету сладу:  
Наладились сбегать на подработку,  
И из-за них, да будь они неладны,  
На ладан дышит наш учебный план.  
  
( _Поет_ ):  
Если скажем ты декан,  
Чтоб никто к тебе не докопался,  
Не наслал комиссий,  
Не цеплялся,  
Не придрался,  
Нужен очень четкий план…  
  
Ну ничего, чай, не вчера родился,  
Не первый год я в Хогвартсе деканом,  
И не такие затыкал я дыры,  
Текучку кадров силясь одолеть.  
Спасенье есть одно: скользящий график:  
Пусть тот, кто вдруг у нас сейчас свободен,  
Ведет все то, что вдруг у нас провисло,  
А за него потом другой прочтет.  
Макгонагалл играть научит в квиддич,  
Покажет Хагрид, как варить отраву,  
Трелони проведет урок про магглов,  
А Снейп для всех предскажет незачет.  
  
( _Пишет, упаковывает бумаги в большой конверт._ )  
  
Так. Решено. Теперь цидулю эту  
Пошлю на утвержденье в министерство.  
При этом для надежности – с курьером,  
Так лучше, чем с какой-нибудь совой.  
  
( _Звонит в колокольчик.)_  
  
Эй там, курьер!  
  
_(Входит Люциус Малфой._ )  
  
**Люциус:**  
Курьера вызывали?  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Какой же вы курьер, когда вы филин?  
  
**Люциус** :  
Признаюсь вам, как на духу, профессор,  
Так накурился я у вас в Совятне  
И столько сов мне строило там куры,  
Что я теперь не филин, а курьер.  
  
( _Берет конверт, уходит._ )  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
  
Я молодец и клево все устроил.  
Теперь могу попочивать на лаврах,  
Пойду добавлю баллов факультетам  
Всем пять, а Гриффиндору пятьдесят.  
  
( _Уходит, напевая, что график, у него есть график, а все, что не по графику, нафиг-нафиг-нафиг._ )  
  
  
**Сцена вторая**  
  
_(Входит Снейп.)_  
  
**Снейп:**  
Напрасно я ходил в библиотеку.  
Во-первых, мой абонемент просрочен.  
А во-вторых у нас в библиотеке  
Сегодня, Карл, библиотечный день.  
Так что же почитать мне для тюрбана,  
Раз сам он не успел распорядиться?  
( _Оглядывается_ )  
Ага, вон там какая-то книжонка,  
Я сам ее еще и не читал.  
  
( _берет книжку с тумбочки, усаживается в кресло, начинает листать_ )  
  
О, мемуары! Я поклонник жанра…  
Особенно, когда они пикантны.  
А эти, вижу, ровно то, что надо.  
Их написал наш давний ученик.  
( _листает, хихикает_ )  
«Вчера подрался с Безголовым Ником…»,  
«Забыл надеть штаны на ассамблею…»  
Держу пари, тюрбан не заскучает!  
Какой преуморительный дневник!  
  
( _из дневника струйкой пара поднимается и материализуется призрак Тома Реддла_ )  
  
**Том Реддл** :  
Несчастный, никшни! Где священный трепет?  
Меня узнать ты должен по походке –  
И что же? Пред тобою на странице  
Предстала поступь силы и величья  
(Которой не мешают чьи-то пятки).  
А ты? Увлекся мелкими штрихами  
И не узнал хозяина во мне!  
  
**Снейп** :  
Хозяин?!  
  
**Реддл** :  
Ну конечно, я хозяин.  
Я часть себя вложил вот в эту книгу,  
Над коей ты так пошло насмеялся.  
К тому же ты меня неверно понял.  
Я повторю: ты должен провести…  
  
( _Дамблдор, подкравшись сзади, выскакивает из-за спинки кресла, в котором сидит Снейп, и игриво захлопывает дневник, слегка прищемив при этом спешно втягивающегося туда Тома Реддла._ )  
  
**Сцена третья**  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Ах, Снейп! Вы, как всегда, уткнулись в книгу.  
Похвальное какое прилежанье.  
Примером для младого поколенья  
Становится учитель-книгочей.  
А я вот вам принес наш новый график.  
( _Торопливо_ )  
Там, все осталось ровно, как и было,  
И, право, ничего не изменилось,  
Ну разве только пара мелочей.  
  
Вы слышали, что мы теперь проводим  
Для эльфов курсы доп-образованья,  
Чтоб дать им, так сказать, основы знаний  
Хотя б в теоретическом аспекте?  
Читать мы курс по очереди будем,  
Вы, Снейп, на третьей паре в понедельник,  
Что вам, мон шер, удобно и приятно,  
У вас как раз окно – я проверял.  
( _Сверяясь со списком_ )  
По очереди вам выходит тема  
Про гигиену умственных занятий.  
Вам это не доставит затруднений,  
А эльфам много пользы принесет.  
  
**Снейп** :  
Что, гигиена умственных занятий?!  
Спасибо, не гиена физкультуры!  
Профессор! Я же мастер зельеварства!  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Спокойно, Снейп! Вы ж профессионал.  
  
( _Поют на два голоса_ ):  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Ах, Северус, мой милый друг.  
Работа скрасит ваш досуг…  
**Снейп** :  
Нет у меня досуга –  
И ваша в том заслуга.  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Мон шер, природный педагог  
Легко ведет любой урок.  
**Снейп** :  
Вот то-то так убога  
Планида педагога,  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Любезный! Это, в общем честь:  
Для наших эльфов курс прочесть.  
**Снейп** :  
Да я от этой чести  
Сейчас помру на месте.  
  
**Дамблдор** :  
Мой Северус, ученье – свет,  
А педагог – светило.  
**Снейп** :  
Нельзя ли мне затмиться?  
**Дамблдор** :  
Нет!  
И не надейся, милый!  
( _С изящным пируэтом вышмыгивает за дверь._ )  
  
**Сцена** **четвертая**  
  
**Снейп** ( _оставшись один)_ :  
  
Ну видели? Единственная пара  
Свободная в ближайших три недели –  
И той лишили ради гигиены  
И просвещенья малых эльфов для.  
Подумать только! Я и гигиена –  
Две вещи несовместные ни разу  
Пусть даже в виде умственных занятий –  
Таких чудес не видела земля.  
  
Но что хотел сказать второй хозяин,  
Тот самый, что возник из мемуаров?  
Я почитал бы их еще маленько,  
Но Дамблдор их утащил с собой.  
И как теперь узнать разгадку тайны?  
( _Вглядывается в оставшуюся открытой дверь_ )  
А кто это идет по коридору?  
Какая, право, странная походка.  
Не то кордебалет святого Витта,  
Не то парад нетрезвых тараканов.  
  
( _Входит Волдеморт, подпрыгивая и подергиваясь._  
_Снейп, в озарении_ ):  
  
Хозяин, вы?!  
  
**Волдеморт** ( _сварливо_ ):  
А кто ж, как не хозяин?  
Зазря я что ли дергаюсь в трясучке,  
Походкой удивляю целый мир  
И походя творю везде злодейства?  
Хотя и так задергаешься с вами,  
Точнее скажем, с вами и со мной.  
Когда предстал тебе я под тюрбаном,  
То думал: «Без сомнений, дело в шляпе!»  
Но по вине безмозглой левой пятки  
Я даже не успел договорить.  
И с дневником опять же не сложилось,  
Вот и пришлось теперь являться лично,  
Хоть это, право, вовсе неприлично –  
Все делать по-плебейски самому.  
Однако к делу! На свою команду  
Недавно посмотрел я свежим глазом  
(Он не успел еще тогда протухнуть,  
Я этот труп отрыл совсем недавно)  
И понял: им чего-то не хватает,  
Хотя чего – еще не осознал.  
Но пораскинул тут на днях мозгами  
(Когда упал с высокой колокольни)  
И понял вдруг -- в них острая нехватка  
Фундаментальных, как фундамент, знаний,  
Концепций перцептивных технологий  
И прочих когнитивных терапий.  
Они все институтов не кончали,  
Вот посмотри – типичный представитель.  
( _Хлопает в ладоши._ )  
Эй ты, сюда!  
( _Входит Люциус Малфой._ )  
Да ты же был курьером!  
  
**Малфой** ( _с достоинством)_ :  
Но в цирке побывал на представленье  
И сразу в представители пошел.  
  
**Волдеморт, Снейпу** :  
Ну что ж, представь, что это представитель.  
Он тыщу лет назад окончил Хогвартс,  
Хотя с отличьем, но без тени смысла.  
Силен как боевая единица,  
Концепцию ж осилит черта с два.  
Он исполнитель – но не креативный,  
Не мыслит в современном он масштабе,  
Про когнитивный диссонанс не слышал,  
Он сер как неполярная сова.  
  
Вот для таких, как он, я и задумал  
Курс повышения квалификаций  
С упором на концептуальный дискурс,  
Анализ механизмов просвещенья  
И прочего вот в эту же струю.  
А значит, срочно нужен мне профессор:  
Чтоб прочитать им курс полезных лекций.  
Я первую уже наметил тему:  
«Невежество как ждущая геенна».  
Все ясно? Значит, можешь приступать!  
  
**Снейп** , _в ужасе_ :  
Невежество как жрущая гиена?  
Хозяин! Я же не по этой части!  
  
**Волдеморт** :  
Хорош кривляться! Ты отлично понял.  
И вообще, ты ж профессионал!  
  
( _Идет к дверям, оборачивается через плечо._ )  
  
Ах да, ведь я забыл назначить время.  
Итак, на третьей паре в понедельник  
(Там у тебя окно, я убедился)  
Я их в трактире местном соберу.  
  
( _Уходит_.  
_Снейп бессильно смотрит ему вслед_.)  
  
**Снейп,** _с чувством_ :  
Поверьте, граждане – не торт  
Слугой быть двух надменных морд!  
  
Хозяин первый мой, который прежний,  
Почти что вездесущ – везде проникнет  
И там, где может, там испортит все,  
Причем начнет, понятно, с настроенья.  
Второй хозяин мой един в трех лицах,  
Точней, в лице, тюрбане и блокноте.  
Он, видно, чем-то здорово расстроен.  
Но весь вопрос – а как теперь быть мне?  
  
Две лекции в одно и то же время –  
Я ж, вам, пардон, не Гермиона Грейнджер!  
(Которая, заметим между прочим,  
Хроноворот последний утащила,  
Как будто бы он ей нужнее всех.)  
  
Да, положенье с виду безнадежно.  
Придется мне прибегнуть к крайним мерам:  
Портал открою я из коридора,  
Ведущего в мой класс, к тому трактиру,  
Включу в программы несколько контрольных  
Да плюс показ двух-трех коротких фильмов.  
И буду бегать то в трактир, то в класс  
И уповать, что вывезет кривая.  
  
Ну а пока у нас не понедельник,  
Пойду убавлю баллов Гриффиндору,  
Чтоб хоть немного душу отвести!  
  
  
**Акт третий**  
  
_Коридор. С одной стороны – дверь в класс, с другой – портал в трактир._  
_Снейп с высунутым языком загнанно носится то туда, то сюда. Останавливается перевести дух_.  
  
**Снейп** :  
Ну ай да я! Пока еще не помер,  
И это, право, тоже достиженье.  
Учитывая темп, в котором надо  
Меж классами мне бегать взад-вперед,  
При этом на ходу переключаясь  
С предмета на предмет, не перепутав  
Что для каких давать учеников.  
Я точно между Сциллой и Харибдой  
Мечусь меж злополучной гигиеной  
И мерзкою геенной – как смотритель  
В зверинце между злобных двух гиен.  
Я рассказать успел в обоих классах,  
Что, мол, ученье свет, а неученье  
Скорей сравнимо с непроглядной тьмой.  
Что книги – как всегда, рассадник знаний,  
Источник истин и всего такого.  
По-моему, пока проходит гладко  
А главное – недолго до звонка.  
  
_Звонок. Снейп без сил сползает по стенке в уголке, забыв закрыть портал._  
_Из класса в коридор выходит Добби, из трактира – Люциус Малфой. Оба с просветленными лицами_.  
  
**Добби** :  
Какой урок!  
  
**Люциус** :  
Какой преподаватель!  
Он новый мир раскрыл передо мною!  
  
**Добби** :  
И предо мной! Об умственных занятьях.  
Признаться, я боялся раньше их.  
А впредь бояться втрое больше стану.  
Как он сказал, что книга, мол, рассадник!  
  
**Люциус** :  
Он то же нам сказал про просвещенье!  
Вот только не сказал, чего конкретно,  
Поскольку быстро выскочил из класса.  
Но мне сдается – всяческой заразы,  
Чего б еще?  
  
**Добби** :  
И мы решили так же.  
Тем паче, что твердил он про гиену –  
А всякий знает, сколько в них микробов.  
Теперь я стану очень осторожен,  
Тетради буду мыть перед едою,  
А мел я буду тоже мыть, но с мылом –  
И прикуплю еще шампунь для книг,  
На случай, если вдруг читать придется.  
  
**Люциус** :  
Он объяснил наглядно, что ученье  
Для наших черных дел куда страшнее  
Чем даже кровожадная гиена,  
Поскольку всюду проливает свет.  
Я впечатлен!  
  
**Добби** :  
Я впечатлен не меньше!  
  
( _Пожимают друг другу руки, расходятся. Снейп, пошатываясь, встает на ноги_.)  
  
**Снейп** :  
Закончилось! И даже все довольны!  
Смотрю, они и вправду были правы –  
Хозяева, когда мне говорили:  
Я в самом деле профессионал!  
Не спасовал пред безнадежным делом,  
Не разорвался разом на две части.  
Я – монстр! Я -- кит! Я -- лектор-юлий-цезарь,  
А может даже лектор-ганнибал.  
  
**Дамблор** ( _высовываясь из-за правой кулисы_ ):  
Коллега, значит, завтра продолженье  
Вторым уроком.  
(Скрывается за кулисой)  
  
**Волдеморт** ( _высовываясь из-за левой кулисы_ ):  
Молодец, профессор.  
Вторым уроком завтра продолженье.  
  
( _Скрывается за кулисой._  
_Занавес, обморок._ )


End file.
